Tips For Newbie
by soluuloi (From Official Forum) 2.How to lvl up: '- Killing mobs is the most efficient way. If the map said that the require lvl is 20 > 25, it's best to go there when all of your characters are lvl24 to lvl26. Monsters at higher map are generally tough, not to mention the bosses who are very tough. Avoid the spot that boss may spawn.' '- Harvesting and building. Lvl1 to lvl10 can harvest for 1 hour. Lvl11 to lvl20 can harvest for 2 hours. Lvl21and above can harvest for 3 hours.' '- Training. Lvl20 and above can train in 8 hours to gain 295 to 375 exp and have a chance to get a rare item or rare material.' '- Garrison in fort and garrison in guild. Build a fort, garrison your character in it, he/she will automatically get exp but as a very very slow rate. If that character happen to take part in a fight and kill something, he/she will also get exp for doing so.' '- Note: Lvl25 and above will not get exp from harvesting or building. The only ways for them to gain exp are killing mobs, garrison and training.' '- The maximum lvl is 45. And it's very easy for you to train your team to 45, lvl up is not a problem in this game so dont worry.' 3. Life point: '- Lp once lost, is lost forever. If a character's lp is zero, that character will die, forever. If a character who is garrisoning in a fort or in guild is killed by enemy's plundering force, his/her lp wont be lost.' '- Your current leader will not die even if his/her lp is zero. Yeah, but right after you change the leader role to someone else, he/she will die immediately.' '- Never ever click the white flag button on the upper right corner, NEVER. Dying costs only 1 lp per time. Click that button, you will still lose but all of your character will lose 1 to 3 lps.' 4.Age, aging: '- Except your first character who is 18 years old, the other will be 15 years old, inclue the ones you get from mission, event or recruit in town square.' '- Kids need to be 12 years old to have a portrait and the permission to go to world map. But you can still order the kids to harvest, buid or train.' '- Only 15 years old or above character can get in the warrior house to...mate.' '- From 30 years old, character's stats gain will be halved.' _From 40 years old, character's stats will be reduced every year. They may even die from natural cause. '- Your current leader will never die from aging but still loses stats like everyone.' 5.Material houses: '- From lvl6 or above, material houses will give you rare materials daily. These material will be used to produce better armor, better weapon and many things. Although it is not wise to have a lot of them, get a guild, trade materials with your guildmates.' '- There will be a chat channel which is easy to use and friendly so dont worry about that.' 6.Mating: '- Same sex: NO' '- Underage: NO' '- Send two characters, one male and one female to warrior house. After a year has passed, they may have a kid if the synch is high. There are 3 types of synchs. Big heart means they are soul mates, very easy to have kid. Small heart means, they may have kid but dont expect too much. No heart, they may stay in warrior house for 10 years and still have no kid. Try different combination.' '- Note: a couple that already have a kid's synch will be lower. They may have big heart before but after having kid, it's just small heart. A character cannot give birth to more than 3 kids, remember that.' '- If one of the parents has bloodline, the kid might (or might not) has that bloodline. If both parents have bloodline, the kid will have one of these bloodlines.' '- A kid's job bases on it's parents's jobs. If mother is an elf and father is an axe fighter, the kid may be an elf or an axe fighter. If mother and father both are axe fighter, the kid will certainly be an axe fighter. If parents have 2nd job, the kid may also have 2nd job like axe master or elf lord but the chance is very slim.' '- A kid's lp is random and not always 20. A kid with maximum lp is 7 is not unheard of. But dont worry, because that kid will have higher stats.' '- A kid's stats base on it's parent's stats. The higher it's parents's stats are, the higher the kid's stats are. So, it's a common sense that low lvl characters's kids will always be weak (sometimes, weaker than it's parents) and high lvl character's kids will always be strong (most of the times, stronger than it's parents). The kid's stats also base on the ammount of contribute you have for your guild. Fighting the colonial war is the fastest way to gain contribute.' '- A kid's skills also base on it's parents's skills. If the mother has double attack and critical and the father has shield and resist, the kid will inherit 2 of the fours, randomly.' '- So, dont try to have kid with low lvl characters, the kid will be very weak. If you need more characters, recruit some in the town square. Most of the times, they will be enough for any task.' 7.Jobs: '- Axe: highest damage output but also the lowest accuracy. Can become a great tank thanks to the shield skill, it's the best protection skill for melee fighter. Dont rely on them too much...be expect to see them miss 2 or 3 strikes in a row.' '- Spear: have good damage, defend and accuracy. Can also become a tank thanks to the Countercanceler. At lvl VI, it's 100%, this is why mob spear fighters are so annoying. They also have good weapon and armor selection.' '- Sword: best accuracy...that's all. They have good offensive skills but the weapon selection isnt as good as axe or spear. Their weapons's damage is a joke.' '- Archer: The killer, critical and shield are two most sought after skills in the game (Aside special skills). In arena, fort battle, colonial war, their range become infinite. Yeah, infinite, it's not a bug, it's the imba.' '- Sister : you cant survive without these units. AI has a bad habit of focusing on them, so be careful.' '- Elf: have highest damage output but also the most expensive attacker. Their strongest weapons take a whole fortune to create. They seem to be fragile but with right build, they can become a tank too.' '- Master vs Guard: Guard has better armor selection, Master has better weapons selection. But that can be wrong. Spear Guard and Spear Master's selections are both good. The same could be said so for Axe, only Sword suffers from this.' '- Elf lord vs Dark elf: Accuracy vs Damage. Result: accuracy won.' 8.Equipment: '- Lucky rabbit tail is one of the best accessories. All skills's activation % is base on luck. The higher the luck is, the higher the chance of activation is. Luck is even more important when you reach higher lvl and have higher skills.' '- All of the plates are weak compare to other kinds of armor...dont wear them unless you have nothing else to wear.They lack 1 thing, magic protection.' '- A tips for you, some equipments can only be created from repair tab. It's more like....upgrade, instead of repair.' '- By the way, high lvl weapons are very expensive, if you happen to have some of them. Once you have used up almost all of their usage amount, stop! Go to production tab and repair them, all of the normal weapons use silvers to repair. So, one more reason why you should have market.' 9.Heroes: '- They are stronger characters who have personal image. Their skill sets and bloodlines are all good. Most of the times, they will be your strongest characters.' '- But hey! Stop right there! If you dont have power to find them, dont worry. They arent the strongest. The strongest characters are your kids! By mating, you will have almost unstopable characters, usually the F1 or F2 generation. But to have a powerful kid requires patient, time and...good parents.' '- By doing missions, you will get Reis, Bridget (the nun that gives you mission in the inn), Empusa Queen and Egil. They are all good for...mating. Since they have both good physical stats and good magical stats together with good skills. Their kids are always powerful.' '- Some of the heroes are ridiculously powerful and tough though. For example, Egil will be your best ranger and very useful in colonial war where he can 1 hit kill most elf. Volsung is an old man who can solo the whole map of melee mobs.' '- So, if you have power to spend, feel free trying to find hero. If you dont have power to spend, hard working is fine too.'